everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dontchalovechloelukasiak11/Best Every Witch Way Ships: Maddie Edition
''' -Best Every Witch Way Ships-' '''Introduction: We all know Maddie Van Pelt as the Best Frenemy of Emma Alonso,leader of The Panthers, and the most popular girl at Iridium High. Who do I think she belongs with? Let's find out! Warning: This is MY OPINION and you can disagree with it. No hate or spam comments,please!' OPTION #1- Madiel (Maddie and Daniel) ' '''In Season 1, Maddie did super crazy things to try to become Daniel Miller's girlfriend and make sure Emma Alonso wasn't. I'm pretty sure Maddie is Daniel's ex-girlfriend, but I'm not sure. But, Maddie and Daniel have known each other for a while, longer than Emma has known him actually. She probably was still trying to get Daniel's attention before Emma moved to Miami! Anyway, Daniel's pros are that he is caring,nice,friendly,and will help Maddie when she needs it. He's "The Good Guy Crush". His cons are that he probably is more interested in Emma than her, but that ' '''might change in future episodes. Also, is not a big fan of magic and Maddie and Emma are both witches. Yet, Daniel is still a really sweet,smart, and totally a cute guy! OPTION #2- Jaddie (Maddie and Jax) ''' '''Sure, Jax Novoa has his attention on Emma Alonso right now, but that doesn't mean these 2 don't have any chemistry. Jax and Maddie don't interact much, mostly because of Jemma(Emma and Jax). However, they have a something huge in common... MAGIC! Jax's pros are that he is really fun, can relate to Maddie since they both have magical powers, and will keep things interesting. His cons are that he will cause a lot of trouble, is actually super evil and wants to destroy the Magic Realm, and is more interested in Emma even though he may not actually love her. He could also turn her evil, which is really bad. He is "The Bad Boy Crush". OPTION #3- Miego (Maddie and Diego) Diego Rueda became Maddie's official boyfriend in Season 2. He is a kanay and has magical powers. They have a secret relationship because Maddie's mother, Ursula doesn't really like Diego. Diego is a bit like a "Good Guy Crush", but a bit of a 3rd type of crush, especially in Season 1 that I call "The Unexpected Friend Crush". They did not interact much in Season 1. His pros are that he can relate to Maddie because he is a kanay with powers and she is a witch with powers,he is caring,friendly,nice,fun and will help Maddie when she needs it. He also is in love with her currently. He does not have many cons that have to do with him himself, but kanays and witches have a bad past and Ursula doesn't like him a lot and that may cause some problems. We will probably find out in future episodes. He his sort of like a mix of Daniel and Jax. Who did I think is the right guy for Maddie Van Pelt? Drumroll, please!........ THE WINNER IS DIEGO RUEDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I chose Diego because he is friendly and caring. He truly enjoys having Maddie around him. He also can relate to her since they both have magical powers, even though they are not the same. Also, he can have fun without causing a lot of trouble. He can make Maddie a nicer person too. 2nd Place- Daniel Miller Daniel is a really nice guy, but is more Emma's style. Maddie cares more about having her magic than Emma does, so that would probably bug him. 3rd Place- Jax Novoa Jax is really cool and fun, but c'mon! He's all trouble and evil! He wanted to destroy the Magic Realm and could make Maddie evil! Don't worry, though. There is a girl for him. ..... I'm not talking about Evil Jemma by the way. Who do you think Maddie belongs with and why? Tell me in the comments below! Category:Blog posts